


MariChat May Werecat Drabbles

by Kawaii_Bunta (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Is a Werecat, Eventual Smut, F/M, Marichat May, Werecat!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kawaii_Bunta
Summary: 3rd time that I'm writing this bitch.





	1. First Impressions

_Panting , a young man ran through the streets. Behind him, a black figure chased him on all fours, growling after him. The youth turned seeking shelter in an alleyway only to find a dead end. Content purrs that promised death echoed behind him. Gulping and sweating he turned to meet his fate at the claws of a beast._

The startled teen woke violently from his bed, his golden locks matted with sweat. This was the fifth week in a row that Adrien had his nightmares. As if those weren't enough, he'd also encountered violent non-lucid shifting. 

Unable to fall back asleep under the fear of further nightmares, Adrien walked to the edge of his room. Shifting into his feline form, he leapt from the window and onto the streets of Paris.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a fairly quiet night in which a particular blue haired girl had decided to enjoy a midnight snack on her balcony.

Setting down her tray, Marinette headed back inside not expecting to find a monstrous version the well known bad luck symbol residing on her balcony. The large cat said nothing as it kept it's large green eyes on her

Startled, Marinette walked backwards inside, and headed down to the kitchen to grab a cucumber. Running back upstairs and up the trap door, the bluenette harpooned the monster with the veggie. Triumphant laughs escaped her as the creature yowled and cleared the balcony by 10 feet and scrambled off into the night.


	2. Let's Start Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd time that I'm writing this bitch.

One week wasn't enough time for him to move on.

Truthfully Adrien knew that anybody including himself would've reacted that way to finding a six foot stray on their balcony. But he still felt a slight injustice. She could've thrown something like a crossaint at him. But it just had to be a cucumber. Oh well. If he didn't set this right, something could happen. It was the right thing to do.

_Fuck you moral compass._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~`~~

"Alya I swear I saw it!" Marinette screamed into the phone.

_"Calm down girl! Maybe you overstudied last night."_

Marinette's hand flew to the bridge of her nose.

"I. Am NOT. HALLUCINATING!" She growled through clenched teeth.

"Ah sorry I gotta go. Night!"

"Sigh. Night Alya."

 

The call screen reverted to a wiki on werebeasts that Marinette had been reading. Truthfully, she wasn't sure what it was on her balcony last week. But it sure wasn't a housecat. In fact, it closely matched the picture on the wiki.

_SCRITCH SCRATCH!_

"EEP!" Marinette squealed.

She hadn't expected the thing to return. But then again, she hadn't expected to see it in the first place. 

She timidly scaled her bunk ladder and popped open the trapdoor. 

Glaring out at the monster that was on her balcony yet again, Marinette bravely lifted herself out of the room and onto the balcony.

"Now listen you," she began in a shaky voice. "I have the power of cucumbers and anime on my side. So behave."

The creature walked over to her, inches away from the freckled beauty. Sitting on it's haunches, it cocked it's head to the side. The expression seemed to read, _let's be friends!_

Feeling brave, Marinette gave him a little scratch on the head. Adrien leaned into her touch.

"I'd like that."


	3. Hide And Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good thing this only has to have a little plot.

"I know you're there Chaton! Come out and face me like a cat!"

Oh no. He hadn't meant to. It just looked so comfortable. And warm. And soft.

Now he was paying the price. His friend/ ~~mate~~ /owner was looking for vengeance. 

 

Marinette was going to kill that cat. She had spent the whole Saturday organizing, washing, mending, and picking those fabrics. And that mangy stray had spattered fur ALL OVER IT!

"I swear to God Chat that by tomorrow you will pay or so help me God!"

With her flashlight, she probed every corner of the dark room, eager to weed out this traitor! 

_Purrrrrr_

"Hmm?" The noise came from behind her. Good thing her parents were working late for Mayor Bourgeois's Bastille Day Party.

"NYAN!" the cat cried as it pounced on her.

"WAHHHHH!!!!!" cried Marinette tumbling backwards and falling with an over-snuggling cat sprawled out on top of her. 

With a mouthful of shed-fur and a slight heart-attack, the bluenette tried to push the big fluffy bastard of off her to no avail. Sigh. Well at least he was warm, and cute.


	4. Nap Mishaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just watched Syren! Episode 14 of Season 2. GO FORTH AND WATCH.

_Sigh_

Marinette had dragged her chaise by the window and stared out blissfully at the soft pitter-patter of crystal-like droplets. Taking long sips of her green tea, her thoughts wandered to her feline friend. He visited nearly every Friday night for the last three months. Why he wasn't here was simply beyond her.

"Please come today kitty."

It hadn't struck her that the were-cat was still a cat. Who hated rain. She shouldn't get her hopes up. But she couldn't help it. He had been a regular and had sworn to keep visiting. 

Her mind drifted back to the day when he first shifted into quite a different form. 

_oOo Le Flashback oOo_

_"Hey kitty." the kind bluenette's musical voice welcomed the tomcat. He purred a greeting in response. Tired, he fell against her._

_"MPHM!" His great weight squashed her. Why couldn't he shift into a tiny cat? Life would be so mush easier. A small smile tugged on her lips as she tried in futility to move the great beast of off her. But he seemed to be knocked out. Stroking his black fur, she waited for the creature to wake from his slumber and fell asleep herself. Five hours later, a cracking of bones woke her up._

_Snapping her head to the left and right, she didn't see anything peculiar. Furrowing her brows in puzzlement, she turned her attention back to a shirtless neko sprawled on her lap. Biting back a scream of pure surprise, the half-Chinese girl scuttled away from under the creature with lightening speed. The boy woke up with grunt. Shaking his blonde locks and lazily stretching out, her turned a puzzled drowsy eye to the shaking girl in the corner._

_?_

_Looking down at himself, he turned beet red realizing why she had been startled. He had unconsciously reverted to his mid-shift form in his sleep._

_Cue a good amount of solid staring blushing and gaping._

_Finally one of them addressed the elephant - er, were-cat- in the room._

_"Um, Hi."_

_Marinette had not been used to her cat talking._

_"I guess I should explain-"_

_"No! You're good!" interjected the flustered bluenette._

_"Uh, next Friday?"_

_Marinette just nodded._

_"Okay. See you then."_

_oOo_

And here she was, next Friday waiting for her cat. Giving up on him coming over, she eventually headed for bed.

Meanwhile, Adrien was stuck at his house. Grounded by the one thing he hated most. Rain. He couldn't go and visit his princess. Not today.

Sighing to himself, Adrien regretted going to her place to start with. He should've accounted for his non-lucid shifts. It wouldn't be the same where he could just tackle Marinette just like a real cat and it would be perfectly fine. Now she'd just find it scary. Maybe gross. The best thing he could do was give her space. At least until he could explain it to her.

 

Back at Marinette's house, Google went sky-high with the search for were-cat shifting info.


End file.
